Naruto's Epic Bachelor Party
by Keyvies
Summary: With his wedding to Sasuke approaching soon Naruto's best friends set off to make an EPIC weekend in the city for the 'doomed' groom before he's a married man. What could possibly so wrong...right? Temptation is a lesson Naruto thought he'd never had to learn. NaruSasu, modern times, AU.
1. Famous Last Words

_Set in modern day Japan. Thanks to Sgeia on Deviantart for the use of their cosplay photo!  
_

_Warning: Contains yaoi and mature rowdy bachelor party fun _

**Naruto's Epic Bachelor Party**

**Chapter 1: Famous last words**

Sasuke Uchiha stretched his long slender legs out from under him as the door to his left swung open and several men streamed in chattering excitedly together. The converted pool house he was current sitting in was that of his fiancée Naruto, which sat on the back grounds of the Sennin Manor that housed his grandparents Jiraiya and Tsunade and his parents Minato and Kashina. He'd grown up inside the main house but when he'd become a teenager they'd converted the pool house into a one bedroom apartment for him.

At twenty-two after graduating university with his fiancée Naruto had come back home to prepare for the wedding and pick out their own house where they'd build their future and family.

Naruto was the prestigious heir to the Sennin Corp, a worldwide company spanning the globe that had been built from the ground up by his grandparents Jiraiya and Tsunade Sennin. Their only son Minato had but one son who was the handsome man Sasuke called his own.

Right now Sasuke was more worried about what Naruto's friends were up to then the seating chart for the wedding he was currently going over.

"I think Naruto's more excited about his bachelor party then the wedding. Apparently the word epic was used quite a few times." Sasuke commented wearily to Kiba as he came in grinning ear to ear.

"YAH'EA! EPIC BABY!" Kiba half screamed looking like he'd already starting a nice six-pack of energy drinks ahead of their weekend.

"Should I be worried?" Sasuke frowned raising an eyebrow.

"VERY!" Kiba commented in complete delight and not even bothering to hide it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as Kankuro brought in a box that they opened before ripping off their shirts and tugged on black t-shirts from inside. The offensive shirts had a cartoon picture of all of them acting like idiots with the huge tag line of NARUTO'S EPIC and then underneath the graphic BACHELOUR PARTY.

"O, Kami." Sasuke groaned at how immature his fiancée and his friends could be. "How many of those do you have?

"Enough to pass out to people as we go around." He tossed Sasuke a size small t-shirt. "You can't come but you can have a t-shirt."

"Thanks..." Sasuke said dryly as Naruto came out of his bedroom and saw the shirts and a bunch of hoots, hollering and chest bumps happened that had Sasuke rolling his eyes out of his head as he worked on the never ending seating chart.

Naruto opened the box but they ran around and pulled out another black t-shirt with him in a tux as a cartoon with X's over his eyes, his tongue hanging out with GAME OVER on the front and NARUTOS EPIC BACHELOUR PARTY on the back.

Naruto hysterically laughed until he saw his fiancées look and he straighten up. "That's not funny guys, come on..." Before he grabbed it and put it on. The other guys trickled in as Sakura and Tenten came in with a box of fabric swatches that had just come in for approval for the napkins and such.

"Seriously?" Sakura rolled her eyes seeing the t-shirts.

"Mah," Sasuke replied as Lee pulled on his shirt and chest bumped them as they rowdily pulled the luggage out for the butler to take to the car.

"Neji," Tenten called and he turned to look at his girlfriend. "Pleeeeease make sure Kiba and Kankuro don't get Naruto in trouble."

"I'll do my best." He said in a bit of a sigh. "I don't plan on drinking myself silly like the others so I should be able to keep him under control somewhat."

"Thanks." Sasuke called over his shoulder as they emptied the pool house headed towards the cars that would take them to the airport.

Eventually everyone was up and Sasuke pulled Naruto to him picking a piece of lint off his shoulder as he looked at the shirt with distaste. His eyes drifted up to Naruto with his mouth pursed at the blond who looked a bit sheepish.

"It's just for the guys, teme." He murmured. "I can't wait to marry you." He said bumping their hips together sexually as he held him around the back.

Sasuke leaned up as Naruto was much taller than him and kissed the lovable goof. "Just remember who you come home to at night."

"I always do." He grinned happily looking delighted as he peered over at shoulder at the guy's cat calling him to hurry up. "I got to go...it's the guys..." He said trying to hold in his excitement but Sasuke finally grinned and sensually kissed him.

"Try to behave."

"I'll do my best." He joked as he turned and rushed towards the car.

"We'll get him home in one piece Sasuke! Don't worry!" Lee called merrily in his direction and Sasuke sighed and gave a short wave towards them as the car pulled away.

He stopped to look over his shoulder as the two cars full of men proceeded down the long elegant driveway of the Sennin Manor and out past the iron gates. It wasn't that he was worried that Naruto would do something stupid...he was just worried his friends would do something stupid.

Sasuke shock his head and pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't like they would get him strippers or anything as Naruto didn't like girls and all male strippers were beefy masculine men that Naruto wasn't attracted to. His fiancée liked pretty boys, petite, slender and that looked just like him. Sasuke couldn't imagine they could ever find anything like that, not even in Osaka where they were flying to for the bachelor party.

_Just relax,_ he told himself. _Nothing was going to go wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Epic Bachelor Party**

**Chapter 2: Never let Kiba plan the party**

(A month earlier)

"Strippers!" Kiba snapped his fingers. "You got to have strippers."

"Naruto doesn't like girls." Kankuro said as he looked up from the tablet he was currently surfing for locations in Osaka.

The two of them who were in charge of the huge bachelor bash had decided the city of Osaka that best place to hold it. What with the massive night club scene, entertainment, food and hotels it would be ideal for the getaway they were hoping for.

"So, get a bunch for us and one...no-no, two for the doomed man." Kiba insisted as he sipped a beer and continued to write down ideas on a notebook in front of his computer.

"Guy strippers are like buff and shit, right? I think Naruto would more likely punch them." Kankuro flinched a little not sure he couldn't blame the guy.

The two were currently camped out in Kiba's apartment planning the super-secret bash to take place in five weeks.

"Mah," Kiba looked up male strippers in Osaka.

"See they're all...buff and shit." Kankuro flinched not sure he was comfortable looking at the pictures of the male dancers but if it was for Naruto so he was trying to stomach it.

"Ahhhhhh..." Kiba whined and picked up his phone.

"Akatsuki Elite Parties this is Konan, how can I help you?" A pretty girl's voice asked politely on the other end.

"Konan I need help, listen we're throwing this EPIC bachelor party in a month there. We want a bunch of dancers." Kiba told her writing down her name and the companies name on the paper in front of him.

"Well you've called the right people." She told him teasingly.

"It's...we're in a jam. Were all straight but the bachelors gay...so we want girl for the guys and like two guys for him..."

"That's really nice of you to be there for your friend. We have many male dancers who are gay themselves so they are perfectly comfortable..."

"That's good, that's real good; here's the thing...those guys you have on your site...that's what he looks like. The groom is buff and macho and he likes petite little pretty boys...you should see his fiancé he looks like a girl in guy clothes. Pretty boys like...yaoi boys you know what I mean? You got any dancers like that?" Kiba asked flinching a bit.

"Hmmm, we don't...have any I can think of..." She mused and was typing in the background as they talked. "I can see if I can find one..."

"Listen...Konan right?"

"Mhm." She mused wondering what he was starting on.

"Do you know who the Sannin's are...?"

"Hm?" She asked confused her brows coming together.

"The Sannin's...Sannin Corp., the billionaires?"

"O, yea I've seen them in the papers." Konan said musing wondering if he wanted to imitate a party of theirs.

"That's the bachelor so we're going to have tons of people; it's going to be a massive deal. We are willing to pay really, really, really well to make sure this goes good, you know? I mean obscenely well for our best bud. So if you have to hire someone, fly people in, and do castings...we want the best and we will massively pay for it."

"Well that's what we do here!" She chattered and went all about taking his information. "I'm going to call around and see if anyone specialized in that and we can barrow some dancers."

"Right, thanks...call me back?"

"I will...hopefully today if not I'll let you know in the next few days were we stand but it's out top priority." Konan assured him.

"Great. We'll...pick out some of the girls too..." Kiba said grinning as he looked over Kankaro's shoulder at the hot women on the screen.

"Right, we have the top notch performers." Konan hung up after and ran into Pein's office and told him all about it.

Pein hurriedly went to his desk and typed in Sannin engagement and up popped a picture of the gorgeous muscular blonde and his petite, beautiful little fiancées engagement photos.

"He does like them small and pretty." Pein mused and printed out the pictures. "Find boys that look like that then."

"Right!" Konan said with a nod her rose headband bobbing as she agreed.

"If these boys want epic...we'll give them epic."


End file.
